Before He Cheats
by MaryIsEpic
Summary: Songfic,AU. Kagome was ready to gout with her boyfriend, Inuyasha, but finds him with his ex, Kikyou.  He finds out sweet revenge really is...


_**Before He Cheats...**_

_**Summary: **_Songfic,AU. Kagome was ready to gout with her boyfriend, Inuyasha, but finds him with his ex, Kikyou. He finds out sweet revenge really is...

_**A.N. **_Hey guys This is my first songfic :D Well, I don't own Inuyasha :C AND I don't own the song. I'm just using the two to create a story for your entertainment :D So read&enjoy :))

Kagome was in the process of what was suppose to be the best night ever. She had her long, slightly wavy hair down in long locks. Bright red lipstick was on her lips, contrasting perfectly to her cream skin. Her long eyelashes were made even longer with mascara. She had a black tube top on, that clung to her. She had tight black skinny jeans, and red stilettos to set her outfit off. She picked up her phone, only to see a disappointing text message from her boyfriend, Inuyasha.

**Kags, I got a fever and I cant stop puking . Not gonna be able to make it tonight, sorry.**

**-Yash**

Kagome felt disappointed at first, but then decided to go by and bring him some soup. She shouldn't stay in the house looking this good ! She hurried into the kitchen and quickly cooked a bowl of soup. She borrowed her cousin's, Sango, car and went on her way. But when she drove by, she wasn't happy...

She saw her long time boyfriend hugged up with his ex, Kikyou, against his new red truck he got for his birthday. She hurried and zoomed by, and parked near the corner, so she could see them. They had made out for about ten minutes before they got in the truck, and left. Kagome new exactly where they were headed too. They were going to the bar, where Kagome was suppose to go with tonight. A song came on the radio, and gave her sudden inspiration.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a  
>bleached-blonde tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
>Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink<br>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
>Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick<br>Showing her how to shoot a combo  
>Oh and he don't know...<em>

_**~Meanwhile with Inu~**_

Inuyasha almost felt bad for standing Kagome up. Almost. She was too pure and sweet, and he thought since she was sexy, she'd give it up to him. But no. A year of no sex,well, for her. He'd been cheating with Kikyou about two months after he and Kagome started dating. Really, he didnt care. He was getting laid tonight.

_**~Back to Kagome ~**_

Kagome went the trunk, and got Sango's baseball bat. Inuyasha was going to pay. She sped her down the street, dodging in and out of traffic. When she arrived at the bar , she saw Inuyasha's truck parked toward the back. She smiled evilly as she blasted the radio and approached the truck.

_That I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>

She took her keys and scratched his truck all around. She then took her bat, and proceeded to smash every piece of glass on his truck. She took her pocket knife out, and stabbed his tires until they had no air.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<br>Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
>And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky<br>Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
>Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo<br>Oh and he don't know... OH! _

Inuyasha was too drunk to hear his car alarm going off in the parking lot. He smiled drunkenly, and slipped his hand under kikyou's skirt. They started to make out right there on the bar.

_That I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>

He finally noticed when he saw people rushing outside to see a ' red truck getting totaled by a hot chick' he heard from the crowd. He staggered outside, taking kikyou with him. His mouth dropped st the sight he saw.

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats <em>

Kagome was on top of hist stuck, smashing what was left of the windshield. She smiled brightly when she saw him, and jumped off the truck. She picked up one of tailights, which were in the ground, and chunked it at him. As if that wasn't enough, she slapped him as hard as she could.

"You'll never cheat on me again. We're done." she stated.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_  
><em>'Cause the next time that he cheats<em>  
><em>Oh, you know it won't be on me<em>  
><em>No, oh<em>  
><em>Not on me...<em>

She slung the bat over her shoulder, and entered her car. She wasn't going home though, she was on her way to Kouga's house. Inuyasha would be easy to replace.

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_My first sonfic :D Review, tell me what you think :D_


End file.
